


My Heartbeat

by SnoopyLover58



Series: My Heartbeat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Veronica and James Buchanan Barnes aren't your typical married couple. She owns a thriving bakery, "Succulent Sweets," and of course, he's an Avenger. In every relationship, there will be ups and downs. But what happens when ONE argument sends their marriage into a downward spiral? Will love prevail?





	1. You Can't Take Back Harsh Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on A03. I'm nervous and excited!! I hope you enjoy reading this series!!

Oftentimes, situations arise to upset the balance of a relationship. No couple is immune to bumpy roads.

For Veronica and James Buchanan Barnes, their rainfall turned into a tornado. You’d think distance would make the heart grow fonder, but in their case, distance drove a serious wedge between their marriage.

Veronica runs a thriving bakery. A great deal of her time is required away from home. This was a lifelong dream of hers. Baking coupled with a bubbly personality proved to be advantageous. Veronica didn’t mind the sometimes 10 hour days!

James Buchanan Barnes is an Avenger. Immediately after the Sokovia Accords were struck down, Bucky joined the team. Things weren’t perfect between him and Tony Stark, but they had an understanding. HYDRA reared its ugly head in Belgium and the former Winter Soldier’s knowledge proved to be quite valuable. Time away from home……3 months!!!

 

This posed MAJOR problems because communication was scarce due to the nature of the mission. They didn’t want HYDRA picking up on chatter over the airwaves.

 

It’d been 3 weeks since she heard her husband’s sweet-sounding voice. Veronica’s body yearned for his strong arms wrapped around her body and those cotton soft lips pressed against hers.

 

Before Bucky left, they had an ugly fight. Veronica threw a temper tantrum because of the length of the mission. Although she knew what she married into, that didn’t ease her conscience.

 

One thing led to another. Extremely harsh words were spouted on both ends. The intensity caused Bucky to leave and go to the complex until he went on the mission. That was 2 days ago.

 

Steve noticed the bewildered expression on his face. “Now, are you ready to tell me what happened to you and Veronica?”

 

Bucky rubbed his calloused hands over the 2 day old stubble on his face. “Stevie, it’s really bad between Veronica and me. We’ve NEVER fought like this.”

 

Steve didn’t say a word, allowing his best friend to get it all out. “She’s so busy at the bakery. We hardly spend time together. I’m aware that’s her job. I try not to complain.”

 

“Maybe the stress got to her, pal.” Bucky became frustrated and blurted out, “Stress??!!! Bullshit. She carried on like a little kid.”

 

Steve was taken aback by his best friend’s bitter tone. He snapped his head around with a quizzical look on his face. “Do you love her?”

 

Bucky leaned against the wall and shrugged. “Of course but dammit I’m an Avenger!!! At the end of the day it’s my job. Why can’t she see that?!!”

 

He threw his hands in the air and paced the floor. Steve tried to calm his friend down. “Look, I know she’s worth fighting for.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and looked up, “Yeah she is.”

 

“Well, maybe this time apart will be good. You’re both stubborn as a mule. Take this opportunity to reevaluate what’s important. Besides, I need your head in the game on this mission.” Sitting on the bed with a miserable look on his face, Bucky simply nodded his head.

 

“I didn’t even get a hug or kiss. That’s never happened no matter how pissed we were.” Bucky’s eye glossed over and tears rolled down his chiseled jawline.

 

Giving herself a stern lecture, Veronica decided to put her pride aside and call her husband. She hit speed dial #2 and prayed Bucky would answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Buck. How are you?” Her voice was almost a whisper.

 

He mumbled, “Hey Veronica. I’m okay.” “I don’t blame you for walking out or being pissed at me. Please try and understand where I’m coming from. I love you so much.”

 

She was met with silence. “Babe, are you still there?”

 

“I’m here.”

 

“Until HYDRA’s taken apart for good, I’ll always be scared for you. One word led to another and now here we are.” Through gritted teeth and tears, “I messed up big time.”

 

“Yeah you did Ronny. I love you so much and I accept your apology! When I get back, we need to sit down and have a serious conversation about what’s going on between us.”

 

Veronica gasped as if the air left her body. “Whatever you want James. Just remember no better love could I have found than in you, Bucky Barnes.

 

Bucky exhaled heavily, “I love you too Doll. No better love could I have found, than in you, Veronica Barnes.”

 

_**Returning from a mission usually took a toll on Bucky. That’s why every phone conversation ended with, “no better love could I have found than in you.” A line taken from their wedding vows.** _

 

The magnitude of their love outweighed any squabble. Veronica tossed her phone on the bed and cradled Bucky’s pillow in her arms. The lingering aroma of his cologne filled her nostrils.

 

A faint smile came across her face thinking about the man she loved. If you were fortunate enough to be loved by James Buchanan Barnes, consider yourself lucky.

 

This once broken man would walk across hot coals for a friend. Imagine what he would do for his better half?

 

Tomorrow is a new day. It was time to grow up and quit acting like a spoiled brat.

 

Bucky was worth fighting for and that’s what Veronica was gonna do!!!


	2. Thunderstorms Remind Me Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of radio silence, Bucky FINALLY gets a chance to phone Veronica.

****

**_Veronica’s Point of View:_ **

Time crept like a sloth. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hot bath and allow the bubbles to erase the harsh words spat 1 month ago to the man I love. Instead, I’m sitting at a table, sipping on chocolate mocha coffee and nervously picking over a blueberry muffin. A spring thunderstorm roared outside, with torrential rain, window rattling thunder and cloud to ground lightening! The bakery crowd dwindled to a mere trickle. I’m sure everyone wanted to get home out of the elements. I made an honest effort to be upbeat for the sake of my employees and customers, but inside, I’m crumbling to pieces. This mission proved to be tedious in more ways than one. Not one text or phone call for one whole month. I don’t know how to continue. The rain wasn’t helping either. Bucky loved rain. He said it was perfect lovemaking weather. Thinking back to our last storm, I couldn’t help but smile……

**_The gentle pounding of raindrops on the patio awning picked up as Bucky and I were spread out on our brown leather sectional sofa, legs tangled and lips swollen from making out like high school kids. My heart skipped a beat looking into his lust blown azure eyes, the electricity that flowed through him into me and the euphoric feeling in my core. No words were uttered because our touch spoke volumes. At some point, sleep would pay us a visit. It didn’t matter to me because James Buchanan Barnes was hypnotic and I was definitely under his spell._ **

Suddenly, she was jolted back to reality by booming thunder and white streaks of lightening. Veronica decided to close the bakery early so her employees could get home before the storm worsened. After the last person left, she locked the door, turned off the OPEN sign and pulled the mini venetian blinds down. Making her way back to the kitchen, Veronica leaned against the sink, as tears mimicked the rain outside. With shaking shoulders and heaving chest, muffled screams could be heard in the quiet bakery. How can I make this right without communication? C’mon Veronica, think dammit!!!!

****

**_Bucky's Point of View:_ **

This mission was dragging on for what seems like an eternity. It’d been a month since I talked to Veronica. With each passing day, the ache in my heart swelled to enormous proportions. Trying to remain focused on the task at hand became a problem; not only for Bucky but the team as well. Steve looked at him with furrowed brow and his voice dripping with disdain! **_“Look, I know you and Veronica are going through some shit. Pull your head out of your ass and get back in the game!!”_**

Bucky’s mouth was agape and his eyes widened. The usually mild mannered super soldier paced back and forth. I screwed up royally. “M’sorry Stevie. My head’s all fucked up. I just need to hear her voice.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Steve handed Bucky a secure burner phone, programmed by Tony just in case a personal call needed to be made and HYDRA couldn’t trace it. “Here, take this phone and call her. Afterwards, get yourself together Buck. This mission is critical and we need all hands on deck, including you!” Bucky nodded, took the phone and went back to his room. Once inside, he sat his duffle bag on the bed and pulled out a picture taken on your honeymoon in the Caribbean. Running his calloused finger over the folded picture, Bucky reminisced about your wedding night.

 

**_We’d never been to the Caribbean. Tony flew us to his island for two weeks, complete with chef, housekeepers and a speed boat. The chef prepared seafood and salad buffets (fish, shrimp, scallops and oysters). We filled up on delicious delicacies and took a stroll on the beach. I never thought love would come to someone with my past, but it did. VERONICA reminded me of a model right out of Vogue magazine in the 40’s. Her black shoulder length locks and her brown eyes twinkled like stars. I felt intoxicated by her beauty. Lips like clouds and a body to die for!!! After our walk, I lit candles, poured two glasses of expensive champagne and eagerly awaited my bride to join me. As I turned to sit the glasses on the table, Veronica was standing in the doorway wearing a white silk negligee trimmed in black lace with the matching robe. Black sheer stockings with garter, stilettos and a smile!!! I couldn’t breathe and judging by the massive tent in my pajama pants, she was in for a long night and probably the next day or so!!_ **

Bucky snapped back to reality, as tears trickled down his face thinking about happier times. No way in hell was he giving up the best thing that ever happened to him. Just make the call Barnes!!!

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey doll.”_

_“Bucky? Oh my god is it you?”_

_“Yeah babe it’s me!  I love and miss you so much.”_

_“B…Bucky, I’ve missed you so much. It’s hard but I know now, this is what you have to do to keep me safe. I love you!!!”_

By now, Bucky and Veronica were blubbering messes and that’s fine because when love as strong as theirs hits a snag, you don’t throw it away. No, you dig in, plant your feet firm, square your shoulders and fix whatever’s broken. And that’s what she intended to do!!!!


	3. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited conversation between Bucky and Veronica.

Inside Veronica’s smock pocket, her phone buzzed and vibrated, jostling her from a distant stare into nothingness. She wiped her eyes once again, reached in her pocket and glanced at the screen. It was a number she didn’t recognize indicating it was probably Bucky.

“Hello?”

“Hey Doll. How are you?”

Veronica’s breath hitched when she heard her husband’s husky voice.

“B-Bucky?”

“Yeah babe, it’s me.”

Veronica rehearsed over and over again in her mind the exact words to say to her husband. But at the moment, words were few and stammered.  
“I-I don’t know what to say. It’s been so long, Buck.” She wiped newly fallen tears from her face.

“Y-yeah Angel, it’s been too damn long. Woman, I love you so damn much. Do you know that?”

“James, I love and miss you so much. This is so hard.” Her voice wasn’t above a whisper but he loved the sound of his name from her perfect mouth.

Bucky hated when Veronica cried. He longed to feel her soft body in his arms. “Sssh, please don’t cry ‘kay?”

“Listen, after this mission, I’m taking a leave of absence. My focus is on you and the life we’ve built together.

“Babe, that’s perfect!! Her voice was laced with excitement. “Cheryl wouldn’t mind taking over the bakery for a 2 weeks. Where should we go?”

“What about Hawaii? I’ll ask Tony about his plane and villa in Oahu.

“YES, YES, YES,” Veronica squealed!!! “I’m so excited Bucky. Take care and be safe, my love.”

“I will Doll.” Bucky fought back tears! He didn’t want the call to end.

Bucky and Veronica ended the conversation with a line from their wedding vows….  
“James Buchanan Barnes, no better love could I have found than in you.”  
“No better love Veronica Michelle Barnes.”

She planted a kiss on the phone and placed it over her heart.

Bucky sighed hard, feeling the loss of her voice in his ears.

Veronica decided to sleep in her office at the bakery. All those nights of restlessness yielded to peaceful sleep. Bucky was her tranquilizer. A pill she’d gladly swallow anytime!


	4. Everything Happened So Fast

HYDRA resurfaced in Munich, Germany!!!! They’d built a massive facility in the middle of nowhere and from the looks of it a full scale incursion was impending.  
Tony piloted the quinjet and Clint flew Stark Industries customized helicopter. This mission required two aircrafts and heavy artillery.  
After landing and disembarking, everyone split up. Rhodey, Tony, and Vision took to the air and provided extra fire power.

Clint perched atop the roof firing exploding arrows at the determined goon squad running towards him!!

Scott shrank and disabled the communications system.  
Steve cautiously entered the facility, taking down HYDRA agents in his way. He carried a gun and shield.

“Hey guys,” Steve huffed into his earpiece, “we’re taking heavy fire. Scott, status??!!!” “Communication’s disabled! Let’s get outta here!!”

Bucky stormed through the hallway carrying knives, a submachine gun, pistol and a plethora of ammunition.

“C’mon Romanoff,” Bucky nodded towards her. He was becoming anxious. Something was amiss.  
Nat was responsible for extracting HYDRA data onto a USB flash drive. Wanda used her powers to shield her. A circle of bright red enveloped them. “Hold on Barnes. I’m almost done. GOT IT!!” Nat unzipped the leg pocket on her suit and put it away for safe keeping.

“Good let’s get outta here,” Bucky said as he walked behind Nat and Wanda.  
They were almost at the exit when a HYDRA crony lurking in the dark, lunged towards Bucky.  
“Soldat, see you in hell!!!! Hail Hydra!!!”

The attacker stabbed Bucky 3 times on the right side, piercing his lung! He winched and cried out in pain. “Ahhhhhhhhhh shit, I’ve been stabbed!!!”

That caused Natasha and Wanda to stop. Wanda created a telekinetic orb and flung the assailant into the wall, killing him on impact!!  
Nat frantically reached Cap on coms. “Steve!!! Barnes is injured. We need assistance!!”

Cap sprinted down the corridor and found Bucky bleeding, holding his right side.

Kneeling down and looking his best friend in the eyes, “s’okay. I’m gonna get you outta here. Hang in there pal!!” Steve didn’t realize the extent of Bucky’s wounds.

Sam heard what happened, made his way to the super soldiers and helped carry Bucky back to the helicopter, where Clint was already in the pilot’s seat.

Flipping a switch, Tony fired 3 missiles and just like that, the place folded like a house of cards into a giant sinkhole.  
**********  
Back onboard the Quinjet, Tony radioed ahead to London Bridge Hospital and a medical team awaited their arrival. “Hey guys and gals, we’re headed to London. I’ve called ahead to the hospital. Barton, give it all you’ve got. No time to waste!”  
**********  
Bruce removed his glasses from atop his head and assessed Bucky’s injuries.

“This is more serious than I thought!! We don’t have much time.” The doctor managed to temporarily stop the bleeding.

Bucky lost a copious amount of blood. Steve was visibly shaken and tired.  
Bucky laid his hand on Steve’s and tried to speak. “(Y/N)” “Sssh buddy. We’re almost at the hospital.” Tears formed in the blonde super soldier’s eyes. “Vero-Ron, I l-lo...t-tell’er.”

At that moment, Bucky’s blue orbs fluttered and shut!! “NO DAMMIT!!! BUCKY!!! HOW MUCH FURTHER??? BUCKY, STAY WITH ME DAMMIT!!!!”  
***********  
With precision, Clint landed atop the hospital’s helipad. A team of 2 doctors and a nurse carefully placed Bucky on a gurney and proceeded to work on him immediately. His skin was pale due to severe blood loss.

Dr. Alistair Janneson, along with Dr. Warrington Peels began working on Bucky post haste. “Does anyone know Mr. Barnes’ blood type??” “O positive,” Steve said while walking ahead of the doctors, holding open the hallway doors leading into an exam room.

“I need 3 pints of ‘O positive’, a double IV drip, and chest tube STAT!! Stay with me Mr. Barnes!!” The fluid movement of the staff was graceful. Everyone knew their role and did it with finesse. There was no room for error.  
**********  
In the meantime, the remaining Avengers made their way to the Emergency Room waiting area, where Bruce and Sam were already standing vigil.

Tony took the liberty of having food and coffee brought in. Everyone grabbed a hot cup of liquid sunshine, sandwich and chips. It had been a long time between meals. The team looked battle worn. This mission took a lot out of them!  
***********  
Sam and Steve’s clothes were blood soaked. Scott brought their ‘go’ bags from the Quinjet. Both men went to the lounge and changed.

Steve became nauseous and emptied the contents of his stomach. He wanted to burn his clothes. Instead, he threw them in the waste bin. At that moment, he felt the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. It was time to call Veronica.

Wanda, Nat, and Sam huddled together, sending positive vibes to Bucky. Scott and Clint paced nervously; Rhodey prayed in the hospital chapel. Tony had a stoic look on his face.

The Avengers are a family; albeit dysfunctional.

When one is hurt, all are hurt!  
***********  
Veronica's Point of View:

I began the day like so many others; on the treadmill for a quick run. But there was a heavy sense of dread that couldn’t be shook. Didn’t know why, but something felt off.

Keeping a steady pace, my thoughts were interrupted by the phone. Steve’s ringtone meant only one thing; Bucky is injured.

The room began to spin and I couldn’t breathe. It felt like an eternity reaching for the phone.

“H-hello Steve? Is Bucky alright?” Tears streamed down my face as I gasped for air.

“Ronnie, please calm down and listen. Bucky’s been hurt and I don’t want to tell you anything further on the phone.”

“Steve, how bad is it?!”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. “He was stabbed and it’s critical.”

“Oh my god!!! Bucky!!!” All of a sudden, my legs felt like Jell-O. I must’ve had a panic attack. Steve frantically tried to calm me down.

“Breathe sweetie. Breathe for Bucky.” The mention of Bucky’s name calmed me down.

“We’re at London Bridge Hospital. Tony’s private jet is gassed and ready to go. A car will pick you up from the house and take you to the plane in an hour. Throw some stuff in a suitcase and be ready. Buck’s gonna need you here.”

“St-Steve? If you get a chance, tell Buck I love him.”

Veronica quickly packed her necessary items in a suitcase and duffle bag. Afterwards, she phoned the assistant manager at the bakery, Cheryl and filled her in on what happened. She was certain her staff would be able to take over the daily operations.

With the house secured, the car finally arrived. The driver, a polite older gentleman, loaded her luggage in the trunk. Veronica settled into the car. The ride to the airstrip was spent deep in thought about her husband.

“Please hang on for me, James. I’m on the way.”


	5. I'm Here My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment of truth. Veronica arrives at the hospital to visit Bucky.

Upon arrival at the hospital, (Y/N) was greeted with hugs and words of encouragement from Sam and Rhodey.

“Thanks fellas. I’ve missed you.” Sam chimed in, “we missed you too.” Bruce and Tony were engaged in a deep conversation; probably about science or something.  
Judging by the exhausted expression on their faces, no one had much sleep.

“Heeey. Look who it is? Popsicle’s wife, Mrs. Frosty!!” Veronica shook her head and greeted Tony with open arms and a smile.

“Will you ever call us by our names?? “Hell no. Why would I? If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

”Missed you too, Tin Can.” She’d grown accustomed to his witty banter. At the moment, it was a welcome distraction.

“Thank you so much Tony for flying me here and everything you’re doing for Bucky. It means the world to me.”

Tony speaking matter-of-factly, “Pfft, don’t worry about it. I’ll make him work off the debt after he’s recovered.”

The rest of the Avengers took the Quinjet to the Tower. Sam, Rhodey, and Tony opted to wait until Veronica arrived before leaving. Steve made it plain under no circumstances would he leave until Bucky was out of the woods.

“Listen 'Ronica. There’s an apartment near here for you and Steve to stay close to Bucky. Here’s the address and keys.” Tony embraced her tightly. She became overwhelmed by his sincere generosity.

Veronica started to speak but Tony waved her off. “Don’t. It’s fine. I love you too. The doctors have my number. Don’t worry about anything but Buckaroo. He really needs you.”

And with that, he turned on his heels and left you with Steve and Dr. Hanson.  
********************  
Poor Steve shouldered so much hurt and anguish. He sat slumped on the waiting room sofa; a solemn look on his face.

Veronica sat beside him and placed her hand on his weary shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault Stevie. James wouldn’t blame you either.” A lone tear streaked his chiseled jawline.

“I should’ve been by his side.”

Placing her hands delicately on each side of his face, Veronica looked him in his eyes. “Stop it!! I don’t blame you. This is part of your job. Please don’t beat yourself up. I need you strong for us.”

Running his hands through his blonde locks, “thanks Ronnie. I’ll be okay once Buck is alright.”  
**********************  
Steve escorted Veronica to the nurse’s desk. “Excuse me, hello. I’m Veronica Barnes. May I please speak with my husband, James’ doctor?”  
“Oh yes Mrs. Barnes. I’ll call him ring him right away.”

After the call a tall, slim man with a thick English accent and coal black hair greeted them in the waiting room.

“Mrs. Barnes? Mr. Rogers? I’m Dr. Hanson, Mr. Barnes’ physician. Shall we go somewhere private and discuss Mr. Barnes’ case and the next steps?

Veronica's Point of View:

James said he hated the hospital because nurses smelled like rubbing alcohol and ointment! Now, I don’t have any idea how nurses smelled in the 40’s, but gone are the antiseptic fragrances.

They’ve been replaced with hand sanitizer with a hint of vanilla. If I were a betting woman, I’d say the vanilla was body spray!

After taking the elevator to the 4th floor, North Wing, Dr. Hanson, Steve, and I talked in his office.

Using a medical mannequin, he showed exactly what occurred when Bucky was stabbed.

“Please sit down, Mrs. Barnes and Mr. Rogers.” Steve and I looked at each other with a worried glance. Dr. Hanson placed the medical mannequin on the table and removed the covering over its chest and pointed out the right side.

“Mrs. Barnes, Mr. Barnes was stabbed 3 times in his right lung, causing a Tension Pneumothorax. The entrance wounds were at an angle, causing a small cut in one of his arteries.

He lost an extensive amount of blood. We had to find the source of the bleeder and stop it.

Steve placed his massive hand over mine for reassurance. Tears flowed like a river down my cheek and fell onto my lap. Dr. Hanson sat a box of tissues in front of me.

“Thank you Dr. Hanson, please continue.”

“Yes of course. Once we found the source of the internal bleeding, our attention was focused on inserting a chest tube to alleviate the air surrounding Mr. Barnes’ collapsed lung."

Immediately, my vision blurred, sweat drops popped up on the face and my eyes were void of any emotion. “Ronnie? What’s going on? Talk to me dollface.”

Darkness enveloped my consciousness. When I awoke, Dr. Hanson and Steve were smiling down on me.

“Wh-what happened?”

“You passed out Mrs. Barnes. When was the last time you’ve eaten?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember.”

“Before you see Mr. Barnes, please, I insist you eat. I’ll have a meal brought up from the cafeteria. You must keep your strength up. Your husband will need you now more than ever.”

“Thank you Dr. Hanson.”

Steve leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. The usually bright light in his blue eyes had dimmed. The 2 day old stubble on his face and dark circles were obvious.

Turning towards him, I tried to smile.

“Steve, please go shower, get some sleep and eat. Bucky wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

“I can’t. You and Buck need me.”

“Stevie, we need you strong and rested. Please go. I’ll be fine. This is something I cannot run from.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, go. If anything changes, I’ll call you. I love you Steve.”

“I love you too. Let him know we’re pulling for him.” “I sure will.”

Steve excused himself from Dr. Hanson’s office.

“Mrs. Barnes, you have wonderful friends.”

“No Dr. Hanson, they aren’t friends, they’re family!”

I sat in his office and mulled over our conversation. A faint knock on the door snapped me back to reality. My lunch had arrived.

"Please Mrs. Barnes, you’re more than welcome to sit in the breakroom and enjoy your meal. I’m going to check on your husband. I'll take you to him after your meal."

“Thank you so much.” “You’re welcome. I’ll be right back.”

Dr. Hanson nodded and left the room.  
***********  
After a while, Dr. Hanson returned from examining Bucky. This was it; the moment of truth.

I wasn’t ready to see James so helpless and frail because I know the real James Buchanan Barnes was in there somewhere and I wanted him back!!

“Mrs. Barnes, there’s been no change. Mr. Barnes hasn’t awoken and honestly, that’s not a good sign. The next 72 hours are extremely critical.”

My vision clouded. What would I do if he didn’t pull through? No, I refuse to think negative. James will be fine……he’s got to be fine

“I’m ready. Take me to James.”


	6. No Greater Love Could I Have Found Than In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is reunited with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters will have Veronica and Bucky's points of view. I felt it was necessary to dig deep and express how they felt about the argument and each other. Love was never the problem; Veronica's attitude was the culprit.

_**Veronica's Point of View**_ :

The silence was maddening. I only heard my shoes as they clicked on the corridor floor and Dr. Hanson’s pants ‘whistling’ as he walked.

We weaved our way through the catacomb of hallways. The closer I got, my heart began to palpitate.

Stopping at Room no. 490, Dr. Hanson’s face turned solemn. I could hear beeping and the sound of a ventilator, helping my once strong husband breathe.

Suddenly, my hands began sweating profusely and my mouth was dry as the Sahara desert. Dr. Hanson and I sat on a bench out of James’ room, so I could get myself together.

“Mrs. Barnes, here drink some water.”

I drank the refreshing liquid in two swallows.

“Are you ready?”

“No.”

Dr. Hanson gave me a reassuring smile.  
**********************  
My breath hitched when I laid eyes on James.

The closer I walked to his bed, tears streamed from my eyes like a waterfall.

There he was, hooked up to a ventilator, 2 IV drips, 2 bags of O negative blood, catheter, heart monitor and chest tube.

His beautiful brown locks were neat, as if the nurse combed it. He’d definitely lost weight. Yet and still, he never looked so peaceful.

Dr. Hanson pulled a comfortable chair beside James’ bed, laid his hand on my shoulder and advised me to talk to him as much as possible.

I nodded as he left me alone. Hanging my purse and coat in the closet, I moved closer holding his flesh hand.

“Oh James, what did that monster do to you? Please come back to me. I miss you so much babe. Life isn’t worth living without you in it. The team needs you Bucky; I NEED YOU! Please don’t do this to me. Wake up love!!!”

Time stood still as I held vigil next to James’ bed.  
*******************  
Stretching my legs, I examined Bucky's personal effects. His clothes smelled of blood.

In his back left pocket, I pulled out a crumpled letter.  
********************

**My beautiful Angel,**

**The argument we had really hurt me. I didn’t mean to blow up ‘atcha like**  
**that, but you really pushed my buttons. It was stupid come to think of it.**  
**I just want’cha to understand, this job ain’t always safe. But with someone like you waiting for me when I get home, makes it all worthwhile.**  
**Do you remember our first conversation? I do.**  
**Taking my hand, you looked into my soul….**

 _**“James Buchanan Barnes, what HYDRA did to you NO human should** _  
_**endure. BUT!!! You’re not the Winter Soldier.**_  
_**The man sitting before me is a survivor!!!** _  
_**Your head’s no longer a jail, so why are you allowing the past to keep you** _  
_**handcuffed? Look at me babe. I’ll always be here for you. Through** _  
_**every nightmare, I won’t be in your corner, I’ll BE your corner. That** _  
_**safe place to come whenever you need.** _  
_**Don’t give up on life James because I’m not giving up on you.”** _

**I’ll never forget those words. They’re what gets me through rough missions and everyday life.**  
**You chose me and I refuse to give up on you; on what we have.**  
**Doll, I love you so much. When I get home, we’ll talk, iron things out and take a much needed vacation. Can’t wait to see ya.**

 **Always,**  
**Your Bucky xo**

************************  
Clutching the letter to my chest, I slid down onto the floor, shoulders shaking, heart wracked with pain. How could I have been so selfish?

This was my fault. Bucky probably got distracted.

Now wasn’t the time for regret. It was time for action.

My husband needs me to be strong for him and if being strong means pouring all my energy into him, then so be it!!!

Returning to my chair, I placed a kiss on his forehead and recited our mantra: No greater love could I have found than in you.


	7. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is finally waking from his coma. Veronica, Steve and the rest of the team are ecstatic!

The nurse entered Bucky’s hospital room and saw Veronica holding his hand, with her head on the bed. Draping a quilt over Veronica's shoulders, Nurse Higgins kissed her head gently. Keep talking to him dearie. Mr. Barnes is fighting to return to you.”

Veronica stretched and groggily looked around the room. She didn’t know who wrapped the quilt around her shoulders. In spite of her aching bones, Veronica leaned over and placed a kiss on Bucky’s forehead. “James, Steve will be in here to sit with you. I’m going to take a nap and hot shower. I’ll miss you so much but rest assured I’ll be back. I love you my heartbeat. Remember, no better love could I have found than in you.”

Opening Bucky’s hospital room door, Steve walked over to Veronica’s side and embraced her. “How’s he doing? Are ya feeling okay."

“Dr. Hanson noticed James’ brainwaves increasing. He’s optimistic.”

“Hey, that’s good news, right?”

“Yes it is.” A tight smile formed on her lips. “I’ll see you in a bit, m’kay?”

“Sure, Veronica. Take your time, I’ll be here as long as ya need me to.”

 

  ** _Steve’s POV_**

_Hey Buck, it’s me, Stevie. Uh, Veronica had to leave for a bit. She asked me to sit wit’cha. Everyone’s askin’ ‘bout ya. Tony’s still himself. Wanda’s sending ya positive vibes and Nat misses sparring with ya. Um Sam says you’re ornery and it won’t be long before you wake up. I know he misses needling ya._

_Clint, Scott and Rhodey’s waiting for ya so we can whup’um in pool AGAIN! They swear ‘cuz we’re older they’ll be able to beat us. We know that ain’t true, right? I’ve been drawing a bit; nothing special._

_Oh, Mr. O’Rourke opened a fancy malt shop in Brooklyn. He uh gave me a call and says when you get better, I gotta bring ya for a malt and cheeseburger._

_Well, I’m just gonna sit here and draw a bit. Love ya Buck._

The stress had taken a toll on him. The weight of Bucky’s injuries weighed him down. Steve blamed himself. Over and over he relived the moment Bucky was stabbed. He couldn't turn his brain off.

 

  ** _Veronica’s POV_**

_The sting of hot water cascading down my back was welcome relief to my tired, aching body. The reclining chairs aren't comfortable as our king size bed at home._

_The haunting beeping of James’ heart monitor echoes through my mind. Mentally, I’m crashing and burning like a runaway comet. Mentally scolding myself;_ **_Stop, stop it right now!!! Pull yourself together!!!_ **

Opening the shower door, I wrapped myself in an extra-large towel, with jacquard print;Bucky’s favorite. The warmth felt like home. Veronica wiped the foggy bathroom mirror, gasping at her fatigued eyes.

After rubbing her joints with eucalyptus lotion, Veronica pulled on Bucky’s oversized t-shirt, sinking down into the bed, sucumming to sleep. 

 

  ** _Steve’s POV_**

_I must’ve dozed off. The screeching sound of Bucky’s heart monitor, frightened me. Doctors and nurses quickly entered his room. "What’s going on?? Is he gonna be alright??”_

“Mr. Rogers, please back away!” Dr. Hanson pulled Bucky’s eyes open, one at a time, shining a light. Dr. Cavanaugh noticed increased brainwaves. A sense of hope filled the room. 

“Please call Mrs. Barnes. Her husband is showing signs of waking up. His eyes are responding to light.”

 Steve didn’t realize he was holding his breath, until after Dr. Hanson finished speaking. His hands shook pressing “2” on speed dial.

“H-hello? Stevie, what’s wrong??”

“You need to get to the hospital ASAP! Buck’s waking up!!!!”

Veronica opened her mouth; nothing came out.

“Hey, Veronica, did ya here me? He’s coming back to us!!”

Instead of words, Veronica sighed in the phone.

“St-Stevie? Am I dreaming? Are you for real?”

“Yeah, he’s waking up. The docs are in here now looking him over. Please hurry.”

“On my way.” Veronica sprang from the bed, called for a car, dressed in record time and was out the door.

Veronica sprinted to Bucky's room.  Drs. Hanson and Cavanaugh performed a battery of tests on Bucky. 

Out of breath, Veronica stood with Steve, watching the doctors.

Bucky’s eyes rolled under the lids and his right hand twitched, and with a jerk he opened his eyes. Dr. Hanson shined a mini-light in his eyes again, to check for a reaction. This time, those beautiful blue-grey orbs followed the light.

Dr. Cavanaugh questioned Bucky. “Mr. Barnes, if you understand what I’m saying blink ‘once’ for yes and twice for ‘no’.”

With little effort, Bucky blinked once, as a tear escaped his eye.

Veronica took her husband’s hand and squeezed gently. “I love you so much James Buchanan Barnes.” He gazed into her Y/E/C, blinking!

Even in silence, Veronica knew Bucky loved her too. Next, he task at hand removing the tube, physical/mental therapy, then **_HOME_ **!!!


	8. The Healing Process Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally opened his eyes and recognized his wife and best friend. The doctors are hopeful there’s no brain damage. With therapy, his motor skills should improve and before long, James Buchanan Barnes will be released from the hospital. Steve wants to discuss his position on the team. He knows Bucky wants to be in the field, but this injury was providence. It’s time for the former assassin to step away from missions and focus on his marriage. Little does Steve know, the decision has already been made!

The minute Bucky cracked his blue-gray orbs, Veronica, Steve and Mrs. Higgins beamed.

 

Mrs. Higgins made certain Veronica ate 3 meals. Veronica showed her gratitude with a bouquet of roses.

 

Dr. Larson, Bucky’s Chief Neurologist, engaged him in a memory test.

 

"What's your first name?,” Dr. Larson queried.

 

Bucky stammered, “J-James?” He appeared unsure.

 

Dr. Hanson asked him again. "Are you certain your name is James?"

 

Bucky mumbled, "Y-yeah."

 

“Very good Mr Barnes. Who's the lovely lady sitting on your bed?"

 

“M-my wife, Ronnie."

 

Veronica held his hand, "You're doing well, my heartbeat."

 

“Babe, do you know him?" pointing at Steve.

 

Bucky whispered, “J-jerk.”

 

“Welcome back buddy.”

 

Bucky began coughing and wheezing.

 

“Oh my gosh James, what’s wrong?!” 

 

Dr. Cavanaugh took his stethoscope and listened to Bucky’s chest.

 

“Breath slowly Mr. Barnes, in and out...in and out. Good!” 

 

" Mr. Barnes is clearing his lungs. No need for alarm. Ice chips will lubricate his dry throat. Mrs. Higgins, please fill this pitcher with ice."

 

“Yes doctor, right away.” 

 Veronica assisted Bucky with the ice chips. "Ronnie, ice feels good."

 Dr. Hanson instructed Bucky to take it slow. “Mr. Barnes, you're fed through an IV. I'd like to look at your throat."

 Reclining the bed, Dr. Cavanaugh examined Bucky's throat.

“Mr. Barnes, there's a little redness in your throat. Removing the feeding tube caused the irritation."

 Stomach rumbling, Bucky requested food. "M'hungry."

 Dr. Hanson chuckled, "You may have applesauce, broth, and Jell-O."

Steve chortled, ":Yeah, he's feeling better.

Veronica kissed Bucky's chapped lips. "Food is on the way baby"

"Ronnie, I-I love you."

"James Buchanan Barnes, I love you so much."

Steve slipped from the room, phoning the team. He was ecstatic to have his childhood friend awake!

 

 

   
  
  
  



	9. Welcome Home My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky returns to New York for physical therapy.

Bucky was discharged from the hospital, returning to New York for grueling physical therapy.

He and Veronica thanked Drs. Cavanaugh and Larson profusely. Mrs. Higgins bid farewell to the overjoyed couple.

 The sunlight and gentle breeze greeted Bucky. Steve parked near the curb.

Leaving was bitter sweet. He forged a friendship of sorts with the doctors and Mrs. Higgins.

 "Let's go home baby." "I'm ready." Bucky held Veronica's hand. 

 

Tony's private plane whisked them to New York. Bucky overwhelmed with emotion, wiping his face.

Concerned, Veronica worried. "James, are you in pain?"

"Naw. M'glad we're headed home."

"Me too love."

**_WELCOME HOME MY LOVE_ **

 

Riding from the airport to Bucky and Ronnie’s home felt endless. The rows of tall trees, lush green foliage and wildflowers held Bucky’s attention as the limo turned into their driveway. Colorful impatiens lined the massive front yard. Rose bushes stood at attention, emitting a sweet aroma.

 

He was fixated on how different everything appeared. Nothing felt the same. Feeling his apprehension, Veronica leaned in and kissed Bucky.

 

“Sweetie, I know it’s foreign to you right now, but before long, you’ll be chasing me around the house.”

 

Bucky’s rueful expression said it all. The way he stormed out after your horrific argument and his almost life ending injury flooded his traumatized psyche’. Shoulders tensed, Bucky sighed heavily, trying to clear his mind of the negative reflections.

 

Opening the car door, Steve helped him into his wheelchair. While they were in London, Tony had an outdoor and indoor lift installed. Also, a section of his workout room converted into a physical therapy room, complete with latest and best equipment money can buy.

  
  
**_MEETING THE DRILL SERGEANT_ **

The doorbell chime alerted Bucky and Veronica of a visitor; Bucky’s physical therapist, Darius Westerfield. He comes highly recommended by Tony. Of course, the burly man was scrutinized by Stark’s security team.

 

Veronica opened the door, greeting Darius. “Good morning Mrs. Barnes, I’m Darius, Mr. Barnes’ physical therapist.”

 

“Welcome to our home, Darius. Won’t you come in?”

 

Side stepping, Darius walked in looking around.

 

“Please have a seat. I’ll get my husband.”

 

Veronica helped Bucky into his wheelchair and kissed his cheek. “Are you ready babe?”

Bucky groaned, “Yeah let’s get this over with.”

 

Darius stood extending his hand to Bucky. “Mr. Barnes, it’s an honor to meet you sir.”

 

Returning the gesture, “Please, call me Bucky. You’re gonna be living with us, so being all formal ain’t necessary.”

 

Veronica added, “And my all means, call me Ronnie. Would you like to see your room and get settled?”

 

“Yes thank you.”

 

Strolling down the hallway, Darius admired Veronica’s taste. Her green thumb showed as various types of running vines and flowers greeted him with every step. The bedrooms with large floor to ceiling windows, boasted large pothos plants in the far right corner near the window.

 

Looking around his room, “Ronnie, you have excellent taste. Did you decorate yourself?’

 

“She did,” Bucky interjected. “I simply paid for it and moved outta the way.” Darius and Veronica laughed, shaking their heads.

 

“We’ll leave you to unpack and get settled. Lunch in an hour. The physical therapy room is downstairs. Feel free to look around. This is your home too.”

 

“Thank you for making me feel welcome Ronnie. I’ll get settled and inspect the equipment downstairs.”

 

“I’m gonna like him.”

 

“Don’t let his sweet demeanor fool you,” Veronica cautioned. “The man is a former Marine drill sergeant.”

 

“Oh yeah? Can’t wait to get started.” Bucky smirked.

 

 

**_SIR, YES SIR_ **

 

Sitting with his legs crossed, Darius outlined Bucky’s physical therapy schedule. He didn’t hem and haw while explaining the rigorous movements and what he expected from Bucky.

 

Glaring into the super soldier’s eyes, “Bucky, I’m not going to lie. You will have to work your ass off and this will not be easy. Failure is not an option and I will **_not_ ** listen to **_‘I can’t, I don’t feel like it, this is too hard.’_ ** Now, do you have any questions for me?”

 

Matching Darius’ stare, “Naw. When are we gonna get started?

 

“This afternoon at 3. I’d like to assess your movements.

 

“See ya at 3,” giving Darius a half smile.

 

 

**_READY_ **

 

Anthony Edward Stark may have been a sarcastic ass at times, but his heart is in the right place. Bucky’s physical therapy room rivaled those in a large facility. Every piece of equipment was state-of-the-art.

 

  * Parallel bars
  * Treadmill
  * Massage table
  * Small hand weights
  * NordicTrack
  * Treatment table
  * Electrical Muscle Stimulator
  * Exercise Bike
  * Exercise Balls



 

Darius’ mahogany eyes gleamed. “Alright Bucky. I know you’ve been immobile for quite some time. I’ll start off by loosening your muscles.”

 

Darius opted for  repetitions of simple leg lifts and stretches. An unfamiliar ache penetrated Bucky’s stiff limbs, as he grunted.

 

After 20 minutes of rigorous movement, Darius moved Bucky to the parallel bars. Veronica stood in the doorway, arms folded over her chest.

 

Pulling up from his wheelchair, Bucky grabbed the wood bars, holding tight so he wouldn’t fall.

 

Darius moved to the opposite end and instructed his patient to walk to him. Bucky quipped his legs felt like jello.

 

Inch by grueling inch, James Buchanan Barnes put one foot in front of the other and walking the length of the parallel bars.

 

Moving towards her husband, Veronica wiped a tear from her eye, as Darius applauded this major accomplishment for Bucky.

 

“Doll, I’m exhausted but happy.” Sweat dripped from his long chocolate mane.

 

“Excellent Bucky. I’m proud of you. Now, let’s get you out of that wheelchair and on a walker. This will help build your leg muscle. That’s enough for today. Hit the shower.”

 

Ronnie grilled ribs and chicken. She also made potato salad, baked beans and homemade dinner rolls. For dessert, Bucky’s favorite; homemade 3 layer chocolate cake and oatmeal raisin cookies.

 

The road to wellness takes time and effort. Bucky’s journey just started.

  
  
  



	10. Our Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The injury sustained on his last mission made Bucky realize how fragile life is. It’s time to step down and enjoy life with Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. Thank you for taking time to read this series. I really appreciate y'all.

**_BUCKY’S POV_ **

 

_ Physical therapy’s going really well. Darius is a hard nut to crack, but so far, I’ve gone from a wheelchair to a cane. That’s real progress. _

 

_ I’ve also made a decision to quit field work. It’s time. This injury shook me to the core. I almost lost Ronnie because some HYDRA asshole got the drop on me. _

  
  
  


“Hey Ronnie? Can we talk for a sec?” Bucky walked into the sunroom.

 

Placing her book on the chair, “Sure James. Come sit with me please.”

 

Gingerly moving forward, Bucky made his way over to Veronica.

 

“Uhm, I’ve made a decision about returning to field work. Think m’gonna quit because this injury got me to thinking about you, our marriage and most importantly, my life. I need to do this for myself as well as us.”

 

Turning towards her husband she replied, “James, I don’t know what to say. Please don’t make a rash decision based on how I acted before your last mission.” Tears rolled down her face.

 

Using the pad of his thumb, Bucky wiped her face. “Doll, listen. When I was laying in that hospital bed, all I could think about was you and ‘what if?’ What if I died and never told you how important you are to me? What if we never have a chance for a family? I don’t wanna live like that. We deserve to be happy without the head and heartache that fieldwork causes.”

 

Veronica laid her head on his shoulder, “Love, I want you to be happy, no matter what. If being home does it for you then by all means, do it.”

 

“Listen, we have enough money saved to do anything we wanna. Travel the world, upgrade the kitchen appliances, get new carpeting, ANYTHING! Ronnie, let’s live a little.”

 

The gleam in Bucky’s blue gray eyes spoke volumes. His mind was made up. Time to tap out and explore other options.

 

Excited, Veronica pulled Bucky into a tight hug. “James, thank you. New stainless steel appliances would be nice. I’ll be able to really crank out some delicious dishes and desserts.”

 

Bucky chuckled, “How ‘bout we plan a dinner party and I can make my announcement then?”

 

“That would work, my love. I’ll plan the menu and enlist Darius’ help. James, my heartbeat, I love you so much.”

 

“Ronnie, my pride and joy, I love you too.”

 

**************

 

Darius, Malcolm (Darius’ Husband) and Veronica scurried around the kitchen preparing a feast for the Avengers. 

 

Bucky busied himself on the 3 huge gas grills. He felt comfortable moving around the patio, wearing an apron, “Sexy Cook” and a chef’s hat! Darius and Malcolm couldn’t resist snapping a flurry of pictures. 

 

“Ronnie” Malcolm mused, “This is going on Instagram, honey.” Veronica guffawed, “He’s going to be so pissed. Post it!” 

 

The kitchen was Veronica’s ‘happy place’. Her fondness for cooking afforded she and Bucky fun ‘together’ times. They would dance around giggling like teenagers. Having her husband home full-time was an answer to Veronica’s prayers.

 

From the kitchen window, Ronnie smiled as Bucky bopped along to The Andrews Sisters, Bing Crosby and Nat King Cole. 

 

Smoke billowed from the grills into the air as ribs, chicken, steaks, assorted vegetables, brats and hot dogs sizzled. The smell permeated throughout the massive yard. 

 

Darius and Malcolm moved from inside to outside setting up mosquito torch lights, tables and chairs. Tony Stark never misses an opportunity to have a party; tonight was no exception.

  
  


From the bar to food, only the best for the Avengers and their families. Bucky and Veronica’s backyard was spacious. Rose bushes lined the sides of the lower deck; beautiful fern hanging baskets hung from the screened upper deck. As far as the eyes could see, massive trees adorned the yard. For security, a tall electric fence stretched around the property. The centerpiece of the house was a magnificent fountain in the pool. The lights danced off the crystal clear water, yielding a rainbow-esque feel. 

 

Bucky removed the last piece of meat and corn on the cob from the grill. Malcolm and Ronnie set up a dessert table to compliment all the grilled delicacies. Red velvet, german chocolate, and yellow cakes, along with apple, blueberry and lemon meringue pies were on display. 

 

The fantastic foursome looked around with pride. Next stop, shower and dress. Darius and Malcolm waved and disappeared to their suite.

 

Veronica and Bucky shared a sensual moment, reacquainting themselves through smouldering kisses, feather light touches and explosive lovemaking. After almost a year, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes had a lot of time to make up for.

 

Relishing in post coital bliss, Bucky cradled Ronnie in his arms. “Doll, you know we gotta get dressed?” Placing a kiss on his nose, “Yep, but thank goodness we have plenty of time after the party.”

 

The layout of the house gave everyone privacy. Bucky and Veronica’s master suite was situated in a corner of the house away from everything. Darius and Malcolm’s suite was on the opposite side of the house.

 

Guests began arriving. Nat, Steve, Dr. Cho, Sam and Thor rode in Tony’s Hummer limo. Clint, Laura and their kids were behind them. Tony and Pepper rolled up in his silver McLaren P1 LM. Darius shook his head. “The man knows how to make an entrance.”

 

Scott, Hope and Cassie apologized for being late. “Traffic was crazy.” 

 

Veronica and Bucky greeted their extended family with hugs, tears and vigorous handshakes. 

 

Giggling erupted as Cooper, Lila, Cassie and Nathaniel spied the dessert table. Laura shook her head and directed the excited kids to their table. “No dessert little ones until you eat.” Cooper balked. “Awwww momma. No fair.” Speaking firmly, “Young man, what did I say?” “Food first; dessert later.” Relenting, the kids settled down, eating a hearty meal.

 

Tony quipped, “Mrs. Tin Man, you outdid yourself.” Shaking her head, Ronnie chuckled, “Thank you, Can Opener. I love you too.”

 

After dinner, Bucky and Veronica stood to make their announcement.

 

“Listen, I ain’t one for speeches, but here goes. First of all, thank you so much for being there for me and Ronnie when I got hurt. I love everyone of ya. Second, me and the Mrs. had a long talk and I’m retiring from the team.” Veronica wiped Bucky’s face, as tears rolled down his cheek.

 

Steve furrowed his brow, questioning his childhood friend. “Hey pal are’ya sure ya wanna do that?”

 

“Yeah. I almost lost my life. That showed me just how short our time on earth is and I wanna spend my time here, with Ronnie. I’ve had a good run but s’time to hang up my tactical gear.”

 

Nat, raised her glass, “Bucky, I wish you and Ronnie all the best life has to offer. We’ll miss you.”

 

Steve, fighting back tears, toasted Bucky. “Let’s raise a glass to James Buchanan Barnes. The luckiest son-of-a-bitch on the planet. Be happy pal. I’ll miss ya.”

 

Everyone joined in, “To Bucky.”

 

Veronica kissed her husband, as the team continued to enjoy the party. Now wasn’t the time for sadness. James Buchanan Barnes’ life had come full circle. Now, it was his moment to ride off into the sunset with the love of his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
